


Copper

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gift Fic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony is the teacher, age-gap, female!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>young teacher, the subject of school boy fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/gifts).



> written for [sarah's b-day](http://ruffalowildwings.tumblr.com).

He tastes like copper, sharp and tangy on the tip of her tongue. He tastes like youth and fuck, she's addicted already – He perused her and she knows that no one will ever believe that Ms. Tony Stark – twenty-nine year old professor at CalTech was the subject of seduction by one eighteen year old Bruce Banner.

He's barely legal and she's turning thirty in a month and fuck, there is nothing she can think tastes better than the copper and sweetness that pervaded his mouth, his hands are wandering and her skirt is being pushed up, finger tips are grazing against the front of her panties and fuck, she knows he's been around the block more than once. His mouth drops, against her collarbone, stomach, littering praising kisses up and down her thighs.

She can hear him whispering that she's so much more than he could ever hope to find in another woman – he whispers that she's beautiful, that even if this is the last time, that he doesn't care that this is all he could ever need. Tony's not in the habit of lying to herself, her fingers thread through floppy brown and she admits she's been looking too, that he's such a fucking smart man – she refuses to call him a boy here – that it was natural for her to say yes to him asking to fuck her, that she couldn't stop even if they did get caught. She'll admit he caught her interest the moment he walked into her classroom and that he tastes like fresh wires and sweet cherries and begs him to finally move.

His mouth seals around her, through the underwear and she lost, whimpering praises and prayers down at him. He sucks and tongues her with the experience of a man twice his age, licking her clit through the fabric and teasing her enough to drive her mad with want. Tony wants him to hurry up and tells him to, but he shakes his head and gives her an sloppy open mouth kissed to her hole, slipping aside the thin strip of black lace and pushes his tongue in and let's it squirm around. She gasps, back arching out and he's chuckling so softly. He removes his mouth, replacing it with fingers – three already, she's so wet and he knows that she knows that he knows she wants it more than anything. He's calling her baby, asking her if she wants more and she can't find the words to do much more than pant and nod along lazily.

He's so young – she wanted to ask, where, how – and she realizes she probably already knew. His fingers are spreading her open, knocking all rational thought out of her head and fuck, she bucks up, crying out her pleasure when he sucks around her clit and she comes around the fingers. He pulls them out, sucking on them like a popsicle – like her come is the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and fuck, she wants the coppery sweetness back. Please, she begged and fuck he's giving her a kiss.

She forgets he's so young, that he's not the same age as her – he's already so mature, so knowing and she forgets sometimes that beyond her, he's the smartest person in the fucking university. That he's only here because he didn't do what she did and skip everything important.

The snap of rubber and the bite of his teeth on her neck brings her back, she's smiling at him, and when he pushes home she doesn't fucking care for much else.


End file.
